El pequeño recién llegado
by Misila
Summary: Hay un nuevo miembro en la familia Travers. Uno que es pequeño, curioso y listo, pero que está convencido de que su estadía en la casa de la familia será algo pasajero.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _¡Vivan los OC!_ del foro _Amor de tercera generación_. Tenía que escribir sobre un OC e incluir las palabras _herencia_ y _búho_. Están por ahí, subrayadas, para que las veáis.

* * *

_**El pequeño recién llegado**_

o—o

El día que Noella Travers anunció a sus hijos que un nuevo miembro de la familia estaba a punto de llegar, Dorian dedicó dos segundos a mostrar su sorpresa y luego siguió haciendo sus deberes de Historia de la Magia; no había hecho nada en todo el verano y no iba a permitir que un desconocido lo distrajese.

Fue Erin, a quien le faltaban aún dos años para entrar a Hogwarts y tenía menos preocupaciones, la que se enganchó al brazo de su madre y le preguntó miles de cosas sobre Luke Chaikin, el niño que estaba por llegar. Quería saber cómo era, cuántos años tenía y qué parentesco tenía con ella. Y, cuando descubrió que Luke era primo hermano suyo (y de Dorian), por qué nunca lo habían visto.

—Su madre… Es decir, mi hermana… nos peleamos —explicó la mujer con tristeza, y Dorian alzó la vista de sus ejercicios con interés—. Dejamos de hablarnos cuando Dorian acababa de nacer.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Erin, que acababa de descubrir la existencia de la hermana de su madre—. ¿Te puedes pelear tanto con tu hermano? —miró al suyo con una mezcla entre curiosidad y tristeza, y Dorian le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos; era obvio que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea.

—A ella no le gustaba vuestro padre y a mí no me gustaba su marido —Noella se encogió de hombros—. No es que ahora sea muy importante.

—Entonces, ¿la tía Lucie está muerta? —preguntó Dorian. Se mordió el labio cuando su madre asintió, y miró alrededor, quizá en busca de algo que decir—. ¿Y el padre de Luke?

—Murió antes de que él naciera —respondió Noella con calma.

—Pero… —empezó Erin, aunque se detuvo cuando su hermano le dedicó una mirada de advertencia—. ¿Cuándo viene Luke?

—Mañana —Noella suspiró—. Dormirá en el dormitorio de Dorian hasta que arreglemos la otra habitación… Sed buenos con él, ¿queréis?

o—o

Erin tenía nueve años y se contentaba con respuestas sencillas, pero Dorian estaba a punto de comenzar su quinto año en Hogwarts y su curiosidad no era tan fácil de satisfacer.

Intuía que a su madre no le haría gracia hablar de la tía Lucie, por lo que acudió a alguien que, en su opinión, no tendría reparos en hablar de su cuñada. Cuando Evander Travers volvió del trabajo, encontró a su primogénito sentado en su cama, esperándolo.

—Oh, hola, Dorian —lo saludó—. ¿Éste es tu nuevo escondite para leer sin que te moleste tu hermana? —preguntó con curiosidad. Ésa había sido la principal dinámica entre sus hijos desde que Erin aprendiese a andar: Dorian leía, Erin intentaba evitarlo, Dorian huía para poder leer en paz.

Dorian negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué mamá se peleó con la madre de Luke? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Evander no respondió inmediatamente. Se sentó en la cama junto a Dorian, se observó las palmas de las manos durante unos minutos y suspiró con algo parecido a la tristeza.

—En cierto modo, por mí —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te acuerdas de tu tío Daniel?

El nombre removió algo en la mente de Dorian, pero el joven no logró vislumbrar ningún recuerdo claro. Quizá lo hubiese conocido cuando era muy pequeño.

—No —admitió tras unos instantes.

—Mató a los McKinnon —fue la expresión de su padre, más que sus palabras, lo que hizo que Dorian recordase a un hombre de rostro casi inexpresivo que iba a casa cuando él era más pequeño, así como las conversaciones de sus padres que escuchó a hurtadillas cuando cayó El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado—. Entró en Azkaban cuando tu hermana era pequeña.

—Entonces… —Dorian frunció el ceño; no resultaba muy difícil comprender por qué su tía se había alejado de ellos, pero eso no significaba que le pareciese bien. La sola idea de su padre haciendo algo relacionado con magia negra resultaba tan ridícula que daba risa—. ¿Pensaba que tú eras… —_un asesino, un amante de la magia oscura… un mortífago_— como el tío Daniel?

—Algo así —respondió Evander. Revolvió el cabello negro de Dorian y lo miró a los ojos—. Sabíamos desde hacía tiempo lo que Daniel se traía entre manos, pero no sabíamos qué podíamos hacer para detenerlo. Además, cada vez daba más la impresión de que se había posicionado en el bando ganador… hasta que lo detuvieron y lo encerraron en Azkaban.

Dorian se mordió el labio, intentando asimilar toda la información. Hacía apenas unas horas ignoraba la existencia de su tía materna y no recordaba al hermano de su padre. Y ahora tenía que hacerse a la idea de que una estaba muerta y el otro era un asesino. Tratando de ignorar la rabia que crecía en su interior, respiró hondo y se dijo que era lógico que nunca le hubiesen hablado del tema; no era un asunto adecuado para exponerlo alegremente en casa.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho —murmuró con cierto rencor. Erin era demasiado pequeña para entender asuntos de mayores, pero él tenía quince años y no era idiota.

—Pensaba decírtelo —le aseguró su padre—. No tan pronto, pero sé que tienes derecho a saber cosas sobre tu familia, tanto como tu hermana. Espero que no por esto tengas pensado ser desagradable con tu primo.

Dorian negó con la cabeza, aunque lo cierto era que no había pensado mucho en Luke; Erin estaba mucho más entusiasmada que él ante la idea de un nuevo compañero de juegos.

—Es muy pequeño; Erin se llevará mejor con él.

—No quiero que lo ignores.

Dorian puso los ojos en blanco; no había pensado en pasar de su primo. No obstante, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le divertía que su padre fuese tan exagerado.

o—o

Cuando le habían dicho que alguien lo buscaba, Luke había imaginado que sería su madre, motivo por el cual había sonreído de oreja a oreja, olvidando que una semana antes le habían dicho que mamá había muerto en una misión –porque eso no podía ser cierto; otras veces mamá había tardado más de lo previsto, pero siempre había vuelto– y había corrido por el centro de acogida, tropezando varias veces.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al salón en el que le habían dicho que estaba su visita, no vio a su madre. La mujer que había ahí tenía el pelo castaño, como mamá, pero era más claro, casi rubio. Por no hablar de sus ojos, que eran de un marrón que a Luke le resultó insoportable en un rostro demasiado parecido al de Lucie Chaikin, siempre iluminado con un amable tono azul.

—Hola —la desconocida acompañó el saludo de una sonrisa que no inspiró confianza a Luke—. Tú eres Luke, ¿verdad? —Luke asintió, observando cada movimiento de la mujer con desconfianza—. Yo soy Noella Travers, la hermana de tu madre.

—¿Ha _volvido_ ya de la misión? —Luke casi saltó con la mera mención de su madre—. Me porté bien, pero la señora Heath me trajo aquí porque le dijeron que mamá…

—Luke, cariño —Noella se agachó frente a él—. Te dijeron la verdad; Lucie… murió en la misión. No va a volver.

Luke negó con la cabeza, mientras sus labios formaban un puchero y las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. Mamá no estaba muerta. Mamá estaba retrasándose más de lo normal, pero volvería. Todos eran unos mentirosos.

—Señora Travers —Luke miró a la mujer que mandaba en el edificio; sólo la había visto dos veces desde que lo llevasen allí, pero su expresión severa y el tono serio de su voz le daban miedo—. Debe firmar los documentos que…

—Claro —Noella cogió los papeles que le pasaba la mujer y los leyó, mientras Luke seguía mirándola fijamente, a la espera de que desmintiese su afirmación y le dijese cuánto faltaba para que volviese su madre. Cuando se cansó de mirar hacia arriba clavó la vista en el suelo, intentando no llorar.

—Bueno, entonces creo que ya pueden irse —anunció la directora del centro de acogida. Luke la miró, y luego observó a Noella con recelo. ¿Irse? ¿Con una desconocida? Mamá decía que eso era peligroso, y debía de ser cierto. Luke no se iría con alguien que decía que su madre estaba muerta, por mucho que se pareciera a ella.

—Ven, Luke.

Luke retrocedió.

—¡No quiero! —dio otro paso hacia atrás cuando Noella avanzó hacia él—. ¿Y si mamá no me encuentra cuando vuelva?

—Luke, te lo he dicho —susurró la mujer—. No va a volver. Pero si vuelve, la señora Pierce le dirá dónde estás, ¿verdad que sí? —miró a la directora, que asintió. Luke no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla sonreír por primera vez desde que la conocía. Aunque fuese una sonrisa extraña.

—Vale —Luke avanzó hacia la mujer y tomó la mano que le tendía con cautela.

Le sorprendió comprobar que eso era lo que más le recordaba a su madre.

o—o

—¡Jo, todavía no llega! —exclamó Erin tras mirar por enésima vez por la ventana—. ¿Adónde ha ido mamá a recogerlo? ¿A la Conchinchina?

—Tendrá que firmar un montón de cosas —supuso Dorian, que ya había terminado gran parte de sus deberes y jugaba con su padre al _dominó_, un juego muggle que le había enseñado un compañero en Hogwarts.

Erin frunció el ceño; se sentó en una silla y cogió un papel y un lápiz, pero tras hacer un par de trazos dejó el búho que había empezado a pintar el día anterior y se puso en pie de nuevo para volver a mirar por la ventana. Dorian suponía que su hermana volvería a frustrarse, pero cuando escuchó un grito ahogado se volvió para mirar a Erin.

—¡Es él! ¡Mira, mira, Dorian! ¡Es Luke!

Incapaz de dominar su curiosidad, Dorian se puso en pie y se asomó por la ventana.

Efectivamente, su madre estaba abriendo la cancela de la valla. A su lado había un niño menudo y rubio que no podía ser otro más que Luke. Erin salió corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero Dorian se entretuvo observando a su primo.

Sabía que tenía cuatro años porque su madre se lo había dicho, pero si no lo supiera probablemente Dorian no le echaría más de tres. Quizá fuese porque caminaba cabizbajo, pero parecía muy pequeño. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta de la casa alzó el rostro para observar el edificio, y Dorian se quedó boquiabierto al comprobar que sus ojos, pese a estar algo enrojecidos, eran del mismo tono cálido que los de Erin y su madre. Incluso sus rasgos, de trazos suaves y pausados, recordaron a Dorian a los suyos propios.

—… y él es Dorian. Dorian, Luke. Luke. Dorian.

El primogénito de los Travers frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz entusiasmada de su hermana tras él. Había estado tan absorto buscando parecido con Luke que no se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado. Con un suspiro, se giró y miró más de cerca a su primo.

—Hola —saludó. El niño respondió con una seca cabezada—. Yo soy Dorian, pero eso ya te lo ha dicho mi hermana.

Luke giró la cabeza y miró a Erin, parar volver a clavar los ojos en Dorian unos segundos más tarde.

—¿Cómo se llama ella?

Dorian no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras veía a Erin enrojecer. Típico de su hermana, ser tan entusiasta que siempre fallaba en lo más sencillo.

—Erin —respondió, aún sonriendo—. Te da miedo, ¿verdad?

Luke se encogió de hombros, pero dio un pasito para alejarse de su prima.

—¿Mi madre ha _volvido_ ya? —preguntó.

Dorian alzó la mirada hacia su madre, extrañado, y la vio negar levemente con la cabeza. Se preguntó qué le habrían dicho al pequeño.

—Se dice _vuelto_ —optó por decir.

—No, es _volvido_ —lo contradijo Luke, convencido—. De vivir, vivido; de cantar, cantado; y de haber, habido. Pues igual con volver.

Dorian suspiró.

—¿Quieres ver dónde vas a dormir? —propuso, en parte para cambiar de tema.

Luke no aceptó ni se negó, pero no opuso resistencia cuando Dorian cogió su mano y lo guió hacia su dormitorio.

o—o

La incógnita de qué ocurriría cuando Luke comprendiese que su madre nunca volvería era algo en lo que Noella prefería no pensar.

No podía evitar, pese a que sabía que ya no tenía ningún sentido, lamentar haberse distanciado tanto de su hermana; pensaba en la niña de ojos azules con la que jugaba a las casitas cuando tenía la edad de Luke y dolía recordar que esa niña la había acusado por adoptar el apellido de una familia de asesinos, que no se había dignado a conocer ni a Dorian ni a Erin, y que cuando Noella la vio en el callejón Diagon con su hijo recién nacido se metió en la primera tienda que entró para evitar cruzarse con ella.

Apretó los labios hasta que formaron una fina línea blanca; ella lo había intentado, pero Lucie nunca quiso escucharla. Siempre estuvo demasiado ocupada odiando a los Travers y asegurando que su amado Richard era mucho mejor que el mequetrefe con el que se había casado Noella. Y obsesionándose con su trabajo como auror, hasta llegar al punto en que se encontraba: muerta, enterrada sin una ceremonia apropiada, con su marido también fallecido y un hijo que se negaba a aceptarlo.

—No parece problemático.

Noella miró a Evander. Su marido observaba a Luke, que se había sentado en el sofá junto a Dorian y miraba el libro de su primo, probablemente sin entender las letras. Era muy pequeño para haber aprendido a leer.

—No. Es muy tranquilo —_Todo lo contrario que Lucie_, pensó Noella. El niño se frotó los ojos y bostezó; pese a su carácter tranquilo, en sus gestos quedaba patente la herencia de su familia materna—. Sigue creyendo que Lucie va a volver.

Evander le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero eso no ayudó a Noella a sentirse mejor. Pese a que, técnicamente, no había mentido a Luke, el niño había preguntado ya varias veces cuándo volvería su madre y en ninguna ocasión había recibido respuesta. No parecía sentirse incómodo entre los Travers, pero era evidente que estaba convencido de que su estancia en la casa sería algo pasajero.

o—o

Luke daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

No había dormido mucho desde la primera vez que habían intentado convencerlo de que mamá no volvería, pero ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos. Llevaba más de una semana sin que su madre le diese las buenas noches, sin escucharla cantar por el salón mientras él se iba quedando dormido en su dormitorio. Y la cama empezaba a ser demasiado dura para soportarlo, las sábanas demasiado frías.

Miró a Dorian, que estaba en la cama de al lado, leyendo a la luz de la lámpara que había en su mesita de noche. Luke había aprendido algunas letras en el colegio, pero le costaba identificarlas todas. Por eso le intrigaba el asunto; ¿qué podía ser tan interesante como para absorber a Dorian por completo?

—Dorian, ¿estás leyendo un cuento?

Dorian alzó la vista del libro y miró a Luke.

—Sí. ¿Quieres que te deje algo para leer?

—No sé leer del todo. Sé la pe, la ese, la te y la eme. Y las vocales. Pero ya está —admitió.

—Ven —ordenó Dorian, pegándose al borde del colchón. Luke se puso en pie y se sentó en el hueco que le había dejado su primo, y para su sorpresa Dorian le rodeó la espalda con un brazo, mientras con el otro sujetaba el libro sobre sus piernas flexionadas—. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte a leer del todo.

Luke se dejó abrazar por Dorian, pero sus palabras le sonaron extrañas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré viviendo con vosotros? Quiero que mamá vuelva ya de la misión.

Dorian tardó bastante en volver a hablar.

—Tu madre murió, Luke. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sois todos unos mentirosos!

—No. Es la verdad; por eso has venido a vivir con nosotros.

Luke apartó el brazo de Dorian y trató de levantarse del a cama, pero su primo le sujetó el brazo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero volver con mamá! —protestó.

—¿Y dónde vas a buscarla?

Luke miró a Dorian; a través de las lágrimas, su primo parecía increíblemente triste.

—A… No sé. Donde esté.

Dorian no dijo nada; de hecho, dejó de agarrar con fuerza el brazo de Luke. Pero algo en su mirada impidió al niño echar a correr, pese a que unos segundos antes era lo que más deseaba hacer. Hizo un puchero. Quería seguir diciendo que Dorian era un mentiroso, pero estaba cansado.

Se tumbó en la cama de lado, hecho un ovillo, y deseó más que nunca tener a su madre allí. No quería dormir solo otra vez.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Dorian apagaba la luz y se tumbaba también para dormir. Sólo cuando notó la mano de su primo sobre su brazo trató de protestar, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra inteligible.

—Es bueno que llores.

Luke se giró para mirarlo. Los ojos azules de Dorian brillaban de una forma extraña en la penumbra del dormitorio.

—¿Tú llorarías si…? —Dorian asintió.

Luke no pudo evitarlo; se acercó a Dorian, quizá en busca de algo que empezaba a intuir que no recuperaría. Cuando su primo lo abrazó y le acarició el pelo, el llanto del niño, que se había calmado un poco, volvió a ser escandaloso, casi violento. Porque, pese a que en el fondo Luke sabía que Dorian quería reconfortarlo y que dejara de llorar, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que sus abrazos no eran como los de su madre.

o—o

Lo primero que hizo Noella al despertar fue asomarse a las habitaciones de sus hijos.

Erin se había quedado dormida de cualquier manera en la cama, como siempre. Cuando hacía calor la niña era incapaz de dormir en una postura medianamente normal, y verla ahora, con la cabeza y un brazo asomando por el lado de la cama, la almohada bajo el estómago y las sábanas enredadas en las piernas, era una buena muestra de ello. Noella sonrió con ternura y, tras decidir que poco podía hacer para mover a su hija hasta una posición más cómoda, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al otro dormitorio.

Le sorprendió comprobar que la cama que habían puesto para Luke estaba vacía. El niño estaba dormido junto a Dorian, aferrado a su pijama. El primogénito de los Travers estaba despierto, observando el techo con apatía.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó, sin mirar hacia la puerta.

—¿Ha dormido contigo? —preguntó Noella. Dorian asintió—. ¿Sigue…?

—Le dije que está muerta y estuvo llorando hasta que se durmió —su hijo respondió a la pregunta que Noella no había terminado de formular. Suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia su madre—. Creo que le gustaría leer —confesó.

Noella miró a Luke. Suponía que lo mejor para el niño era mantenerlo distraído.

—Enséñale —le recomendó.

Dorian asintió, sin decir nada más.

o—o

Esa misma mañana, Luke aprendió unas cuantas letras más. No parecía tan concentrado en lo que hacía como el día anterior, pero a Dorian le bastaba con ver que lo estaba intentando. No preguntó ni una sola vez por su madre, aunque en varias ocasiones se quedó mirando a su tía con una expresión extraña, entre nostalgia y rabia.

Dorian no insistió cuando su primo le dijo que estaba cansado; en su lugar, sacó su libro y siguió leyendo, mientras Erin se llevaba a Luke a su dormitorio para enseñarle sus dibujos. Logró aislarse del ruidoso parloteo de su hermana, pero le fue imposible ignorar la sonora carcajada que bajó hasta el salón. Sobre todo, le sorprendió que perteneciera a Luke.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras pasaba la página, sin embargo. Apenas hacía un día desde que había conocido a Luke, pero le alegraba escuchar su risa, y tenía claro que no le molestaría que se convirtiera en algo frecuente.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: He escrito un poquito más sobre Luke (y Dorian y Erin, también), pero no lo he publicado; tengo que revisarlo… De cualquier manera, este fic me ha servido para acercarme al personaje un pelín más… Me encanta esta familia.


End file.
